


My (broken) heart in your (bleeding) hands

by kiki_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Uchiha Obito Lives, how it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_kun/pseuds/kiki_kun
Summary: It's time for Kakashi to become officially the Sixth Hokage. He isn't really ready for it but thankfully his old teammate shows up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	My (broken) heart in your (bleeding) hands

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the chapters about Sasuke's "revolution" and I'm still amazed at how Kakashi projects his feelings for Obito on Sakura and Sasuke and I got a bit inspired. This is settled during the blank period, in a universe where Kakashi's novel didn't happen (I still didn't read it shame on me.)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: English is not my first language. Overload of sappiness.

“How are you supposed to become Hokage if you cry for every scratch you get, crybaby?”

Another day of intense training, another training that ended with Obito getting an injury. Rin had asked Kakashi to keep an eye on the injured Uchiha while she went to get some medicament for him.

“I’m not crying!” Obito said, _crying_. “And I’m going to become Hokage!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, fixing his scarf around his neck.

“It’s more likely that Gai will start to recognize your face than you become Hokage.”

“Why you- ouch!" Obito hissed in pain, touching his head.

“Crybaby,” Kakashi repeated, starting to read his new book. He had to keep an eye on the Uchiha, not deal with his tantrums.

“Tell me the truth, you want to become Hokage. Isn’t it?” Obito said angrily.

_Well, never mind._

Kakashi raised his gaze, giving Obito a blank look.

“You are an idiot. The last thing I want is to become Hokage.”

Obito gaped but Kakashi held up a hand before the idiot could interrupt him with something more stupid.

“You really think I am all that eager to fill tons of paperwork?”

Obito shrunk like a deflated balloon. “Paperwork?”

“Thousands upon thousands of documents,” Kakashi assured, maybe a bit too teasing. “You think being Hokage just means wearing a big hat? It’s a dutiful task.”

“I know that!” Obito straightened up, clenching his hands into fists. “But I’m not scared of papers like you, Bakakashi.”

Kakashi scoffed.

“I’ll become Hokage!” Obito insisted, a smile spreading over his face. “No matter what, you'll see it with your own eyes, Kakashi.”

“Yeah.” Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“And when I become Hokage the first thing I will ask you is to show me your face,” Obito continued his bragging.

“Keep dreaming,” Kakashi said.

“Wanna bet?” Obito asked, getting closer.

Kakashi frowned. “What?”

“If I become Hokage,” Obito pointed a finger at his mask. “You will finally show me your face.”

Kakashi didn’t understand the other’s eagerness but whatever. “Fine,” he shrugged. It will never happen anyway.

Obito grinned with bright and clear eyes. Kakashi looked at the sparkle in those dark orbs for a moment, before focusing back on his book when something strange fluttered inside his chest.

“Great, I will see your face soon!”

“You think you are going to be Hokage before Minato-sensei?”

Kakashi didn’t have to look to see Obito’s happy smile disappear.

“Fine, but that means-“ Obito stuttered, “that means I have to wait for years to become Hokage and see your face!”

Kakashi grinned, eyes still on his book.

“Probably.”

“Damn you, Bakakashi!”

Twenty-one years later

“In half an hour the ceremony will begin!”

“I thought I still had one hour!”

“It’s already been two hours!”

Kakashi felt the burning beginning of a headache as people went in and out from his future office, bringing news and documents, tons of documents.

While everyone inside the Hokage Tower was busy with the Hokage ceremony preparations, Kakashi was left alone at the mercy of an old tailor who was still fixing his long robe. 

_“That’s because you didn’t show up again as agreed at my shop, Kakashi-san!”_ the man had lamented hours ago. _“Now let me do my job!”_

Maybe Itachi’s Tsukiyomi would be more merciful. At least he had come out alive from that one.

When Shizune entered the room Kakashi sent her a pleading look. _Save me._ Shizune nodded, taking probably pity on him.

“Sir,” she called the old man who was very focused on his work. “Aren’t you finished yet? The ceremony will begin soon.”

At the remind the man stood up slowly from his kneeling position. “I’m done with the hem.”

Thank goodness.

“I’ve to fix the inscription.”

Kakashi wondered if it was too late to accept that mission in the Land of Tea.

“But it’s perfectly readable,” Shizune said gently.

“Are you telling me how to do my job, young woman?” The man glared. “Sewing is a very delicate art, but what would shinobi know.”

Someone knocked at the door and shouted, “Fifteen minutes!”

Ok, that was it.

“You are perfectly right, sir.” Kakashi raised the hem of the robe and stepped down from the stool. “But I've to. . . Review my speech now.”

Shizune snorted, a hand in front of her mouth.

“I thank you very much for your hard work,” Kakashi continued, ignoring his collaborators’ amusement. “But I think it’s more than enough.”

“I will lead you outside,” Shizune said, opening the door for the old man.

The tailor looked indignant like he had not spent a whole morning at fixing the Hokage robe. “Never was I treated so ignobly,” he muttered under his breath as he took his jeers.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief after the tailor finally left the room.

“Kakashi-sama?”

“I may need just a few minutes.” Kakashi figured at this point it was too late to escape. “And drop the honorific, please.”

He didn’t know how many times he had already said that.

“I will tell everyone to not disturb you then.” Shizune said, smiling. “That you are reviewing your _speech_.”

“Thank you,” he said, deapan.

Shizune laughed softly and closed the door behind herself.

 _Finally alone_ , Kakashi mused. He didn’t remember Tsunade’s ceremony being all this fuss. He had asked Tsunade for something simple, but the woman said that people needed some leisure time after this last hectic year and the Hokage ceremony was perfect for that.

 _Hokage._ . . He was going to be the sixth Hokage. It was just surreal. He could still not believe it, couldn’t really accept it. He didn’t want to be here, but he couldn’t refuse Tsunade’s request because duties have always been his favorite prison. Kakashi was resigned to his destiny. _Gods_ he was being miserable again. Well, being miserable was the only thing he was really good at.

He just needed a few minutes to charge in the company of his Icha Icha. That was it. But first he had to find his beloved book under the towers of paperwork on the desk.

“White suits you.”

Kakashi startled and turned around. A familiar figure stepped out of the shadow of the room. Kakashi’s heart skipped a bit.

“Obito. . .”

Obito raised an eyebrow, it was such an alien look on him.

_Ah, alien._

“I thought you noticed me.”

“Well,” Kakashi shrugged. “Things had been a bit hectic in here.”

“Yeah,” Obito smirked. ” _I_ noticed it.”

He looked much better since the last time Kakashi had seen him. His natural hair color had grown back now, and his skin had a healthier glow. He didn’t look like he was going to break into thousands of pieces.

For the world Uchiha Obito had died in the battle against Kaguya Otsutsuki, becoming a hero again in his last moment.

It was a better solution for everyone.

Nobody knew aside from his team that Obito was still alive. Naruto and Sasuke had accepted to let Obito go after their fight. In the case of Naruto not only for Kakashi’s sake, while Sasuke. . . Kakashi had stopped to figure out the young Uchiha’s motivations. 

After the war and his unofficial appointment, Kakashi kept taking missions to avoid the inevitable and sometimes Obito showed up late at night during his solo tasks.

They spoke a lot with all the calm a long night would give them. Far away from battlefields and void spaces. They talked about the past, their regrets, their sins, healed a bit of their broken hearts and bleeding hands.

Obito will always carry the burden that not even death could erase but Kakashi wanted to share it, be there to help him this time.

In front of that warm campfire Kakashi got to know this broken, just like him, Obito who was different but at the same time so alike the boy Kakashi has always loved. And maybe to an outside eye what Kakashi was doing was selfish, but for once he wanted to indulge himself.

His best friend, the only reason why Kakashi has kept going on for all these years, was alive and Kakashi couldn’t ask for something else, not after he almost lost Obito again.

The two remaining members of Team Minato continued to stare quietly at each other before Kakashi broke the silence.

“You came.”

Obito had told him he could not step in Konoha again after everything that happened. Too many memories, too many regrets.

“Well. . .” Obito uncrossed the arms around his chest and stepped out of the corner. “I figured I couldn’t miss the event.”

A bitter smile touched Kakashi’s lips, and he couldn’t help the ache in his chest as he thought about the dark haired boy full of dreams and ambitions.

In a different kinder world Obito would have been in his place.

“It shouldn’t be like this,” Kakashi said, voice quiet. “It was your dream.”

“Indeed, was is the keyword.” Obito’s lips curled up in a half smile but his eyes were bright, just like that day so many years ago. “My wish now is seeing you being the Hokage.”

Kakashi shook his head, feeling undeserving of such trust from Obito and the village. “The worst Hokage ever.”

“No.” Obito was quickly in front of Kakashi. “You will be the Hokage with the brightest mind. You will do amazing things for Konoha and the future. I know you will be a great Hokage.”

Kakashi’s heart fluttered at the words that were so similar to those of that blasted day. Words that Kakashi has always carried with him even though he didn't deserve them.

“And you know,” Obito continued. “The offering to have back the Sharingan is still open. It’ll always be yours.” His expression darkened for a moment, eyes narrowing. “I hate how that bastard took it away from you.”

Kakashi missed his Sharingan, it was his most powerful arsenal, what had made him complete as a shinobi, the only thing that had linked him to Obito, but he could not accept it, not again.

“And I told you, it’s fine where it is.”

Obito snorted, averting his gaze. “’don’t want anything related to trash like me anymore,” he said, eyes full of pain and guilt.

“That’s not it.”

Kakashi touched Obito’s face, his thumb brushing under the eye that once had been with him, making Obito meet his gaze.

Kakashi smiled softly.

“I don’t need to have it anymore because we can see the future side by side now.”

Obito’s lower lip trembled and suddenly Kakashi found his body pressed against the other. It took Kakashi a moment to realize Obito’s arms around him, crushing him into a hug.

“Kakashi,” Obito whispered, close to Kakashi’s face, his hand resting on his nape. “You can’t just say things like that.”

Kakashi shivered, desperate for Obito’s touch, Obito’s voice. The things he had always desired. He closed his eyes and grabbed the other’s clothes, pushing his face against Obito’s collarbone, inhaling his earthly and wood like scent.

Everything seemed so far away now. His duties, that stupid ceremony. There was only Obito. It was always him.

“I will because- you are the most important person to me,” Kakashi’s voice trembled, letting everything out. “I love you.”

The words that Kakashi had kept so close to his heart hit Obito with visible violence. He pulled away, just enough to look at Kakashi.

“Why?” Obito whispered. “Why now? After everything- you should hate me-“ he breathed heavily, a hand starting to pull at his dark short hair. “I hurt you and you forgave me, but I’m just trash- I don’t even deserve to be here-“

“Hey,” Kakashi interrupted him, taking Obito’s hand in his, stopping him from hurting himself. “Do you really need a reason? I- I just do.”

Obito grimaced, clearly in pain. The last thing Kakashi wanted to do was to hurt him again.

“But I understand if you don’t-“ Kakashi let go of his hand. “I just want-“ his voice cracked because he shouldn’t have let his emotion come out like this in the first place, but it was too late for that and he forced himself to regain control now. “You being my friend again is enough,” he finished firmly.

Obito stared at him with a sad expression, a hand going to Kakashi’s covered cheek.

“Is it really?”

Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Obito’s hand.

No, but he will manage like he always did, though he was tired to push always himself to take another step forward- And Obito was alive, so what the hell was complaining about-

“Kakashi, look at me.”

Kakashi did because there was nothing more powerful than Obito’s words to him. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times, pushing away the tears that wanted to go.

Obito was much closer now, looking at him, open and _wanting_.

“I want this too.”

It happened fast. Obito moved closer, pushed down his mask, and kissed him.

Kakashi stiffened, but just for a moment. He let his eyes flutter shut, eagerly accepting whatever Obito was willing to give him. He reached up with one hand, hooking it behind Obito’s neck and urging him closer. He could feel Obito smile before he shoved his tongue down his mouth, marking him, tasting him.

Kakashi felt hot all over, inside and out. It was too much. He felt like he was going to come apart if it weren’t for Obito’s grip on him. He never thought he could have something like this.

He made a soft noise of protest when suddenly Obito broke the kiss to look at him with worried eyes. Kakashi blinked and noticed only now the tears falling from his cheeks.

Obito cupped his face and brushed gently the tears away. “Why are you crying?” he asked, scanning his face.

“I-“ Kakashi smiled. “I’m just happy.”

Obito blinked and then smirked. “Crybaby,” he said softly before pushing Kakashi against the desk.

A few papers fell on the ground but Kakashi pushed them outside his mind once Obito’s lips were back against his, hands gripping his silver locks, deepening the kiss.

Kakashi moaned, answering eagerly, giving Obito his heart, his soul, everything he had.

Obito pressed his body him more to the desk, almost straddling his legs- and then they both startled when the firework started, indicating the beginning of the Hokage ceremony.

Kakashi exchanged a look with Obito and they both chuckled at being caught like two rookie ninjas.

“It’s time.”

Obito made a humming sound but still, he didn’t move away, his lips brushing against Kakashi’s, leaving tiny kisses that made Kakashi want more.

“Well,” Obito whispered, his voice hoarse. “I may have lost, but I can call this still a win.”

Kakashi frowned, before reminding that bet of so many years ago.

Obito grinned, caressing his face, touching Kakashi’s birthmark.

“Totally worth it.”

Kakashi’s felt his check warm up at the comment.

“Kakashi-sensei, are you ready?” came Shikamaru’s voice from outside.

“Yeah,” Kakashi answered, licking his lip. “Just a second.”

“Fine,” the young man said lazily. “Just don’t let me come here again.”

Obito rolled his eyes and Kakashi poked his cheek.

“You heard him,” he said when Obito didn’t still let him get down from the desk.

Obito made an upset sound but moved away, even though reluctantly. Mindful of the paper on the floor, Kakashi hopped off the desk and adjusted his clothes and mask.

He made to leave, but then he stopped. He turned around, staring at the other with a bit of fear and a bit of hope.

“You there once I’m back?” he asked.

_You will not leave me again?_

Obito smiled at him, a real smile that made Kakashi just want to stay with him and forget about anything else again. 

“Of course,” Obito said, his smile turning more into a confident smirk. “I’m not scared of paperwork, Bakakashi.”

Warmness spread from Kakashi's chest.

“Well, then,” he said innocently. “You can sort the documents you made fall. Of course, alphabetically.”

Obito frowned before he stared down at the mess they had made with a horrified expression that made Kakashi laugh.

“Sensei!” Naruto called him this time around. “Stop reading your pervy books! You are already late!”

“If you don’t get out now, I’m going to push down the door,” Sakura's voice followed.

“Alright,” Kakashi said to them. “I’m coming!”

He shared a last look with Obito. He didn’t need the Sharingan to memorize the face of the person he loved with all his heart.

“Then see you later,” Obito smiled, “my lord Hokage.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Boruto happened and old Madara was right. Kidding, Boruto doesn't exist in this universe, Kakashi and Naruto did really change the shinobi world, and not just build some skyscraper and discover wifi. The end!


End file.
